


The Beauty of the Outside

by HeyItsEm (MrsHalstead_Soffer)



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHalstead_Soffer/pseuds/HeyItsEm
Summary: There is nothing more relaxing than an afternoon outside.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	The Beauty of the Outside

**Author's Note:**

> It has been so nice outside recently where I live, spring is almost here! Hope everyone gets beautiful weather soon!

It was a beautiful spring day in the city of Los Angeles California, temperatures in the low 70s, a soft breeze blowing in the air, the mid-afternoon sun, beating down which is why Lucy Chen found herself outside. She grabbed the book she was reading and a bottle of water, opening the sliding glass door to the backyard, making her way off the back deck before skipping over the red pavers, her bare feet planting themselves in the soft grass.

She smiled, walking over to what had become her favorite spot.

_“Where would we put it?”_

_“There’s those two trees near each other in the back yard. We could make it work.” She turned towards him, gazing up at him._

_He rolled his eyes. “Stop with the dog eyes Chen.”_

_“Is it working?’_

_He sighed, dragging the hand not holding hers over his face. “We will have to get some anchoring cables and screws.”_

_Lucy stood on her tip toes, placing a chaste kiss to his check. “Have I told you recently you’re the best boyfriend?”_

_“I’m your only boyfriend.”_

_“Which makes you the best Bradford.” She grinned._

_“Alright, grab it so we can head to hardware.”_

_Lucy grabbed the box, a pep in her step as she followed him through the store towards hardware._

Lucy slowed her steps as she approached the netting hanging between the two trees.

“Comfy?” she asked setting her things on the wooden table within reach.

Laying out in the middle of the netting that was suspended in the air was Tim, sunglasses on his face as he gently swayed back and forth in shade of the trees.

“I’m asleep boot.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Got room for one more?”

She could tell when he opened his eyes, glancing at her before he moved ever so slightly to the right, reaching his left arm out for her to join him at his side.

Lucy smiled, gently falling in beside him. She moved her lips towards his, giving a chaste kiss. “You been out here long?” She asked as she cuddled into him, splaying her left hand on his chest.

Tim’s thumb began rubbing circles on Lucy’s side, “A little while. I decided to take a break from weeding the flower beds.”

“I had it on my list but the past few times I’ve been off, I just haven’t had the time.”

“And now, you can mark it off your list.” He said, placing a kiss to her forehead.

Lucy sighed onto his chest. “Thank you.”

“How was Angela?”

“Tired. But when you have two kids under the age of three, what would you expect.”

“I assume you two and Harper had a good time?”

“We didn’t do anything illegal this time.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “That’s reassuring.”

“Relax.” Lucy mumbled. “We shopped for a bit then went for food.”

“As long as I’m not having to bail you out.”

Lucy chuckled, the laughter vibrating through his side. Tim smiled, moving his right foot to the grass below, digging the heel of his foot in as he pushed them back and forth as Lucy moved around, making herself more comfortable.

Soon Tim could feel Lucy’s breathing even out, a loud and content sigh escaping her. She had her left arm wrapped around his waist and her head on his shoulder as he gently swayed the hammock back and forth. The warm heat of early summer and the gentle LA breeze blowing had Tim himself dozing off to the sounds around him, his ministrations easing as he fell into a soft sleep, a smile on his face as contentment took over. With her, he would always be home.


End file.
